Un Milagro
by Alex Zoldyeck
Summary: Llevo tiempo escribiendo pero es la primera vez que escribo algo de Glee... disfrútenlo


UN MILAGRO

.

.

.

(Una pequeña colina retirada de los suburbios y de toda civilización en general, la vegetación es medianamente grande en el lugar y los arboles se mecen apaciblemente. La luz del sol es anaranjada, sus matices van del amarillo al rojo y una ligera briza se lleva las hojas en remolinos, por ruido se escucha a la distancia los autos que circulan en la carretera)

.

.

_Creo que amar es lo más extraño y común que le puede pasar a una persona, todos más temprano que tarde quedamos perdidamente enamorados. La cabeza nos da vueltas, lo diario se convierte en extraordinario y nuestro corazón corre un maratón con solo clavar los ojos en esa persona. Amar es una explosión del alma que no conoce límites, pero cuando ese amor es correspondido… eso… eso es un milagro. _

La chica paro y miro a quien tenía a su lado, sus ojos mostraban incertidumbre por la extraña teoría que venía fuera de conversación. No es que estuvieran hablando mucho desde que el sol comenzó a ocultarse pero pasar de "la próximas ofertas en su tienda favorita" a "teorías del amor" era un poco extraño si pensamos que era Quinn la que hablaba.

-¿Por qué un milagro?- Preguntó mas por dejar hablar a la chica que por verdadero interés en el tema.

-Pues, que de 6 840 507 000 personas tu caigas perdidamente enamorada es un terrible juego azaroso y si pensamos que de esas 6 840 507 000 personas justo la que tu amas siente exactamente lo mismo que tu… es simplemente… un milagro.

-Quinn- dijo esperando que la rubia le prestara atención- ¿De verdad crees lo que dices? Que el amor es una gigantesca tómbola de la cual no tenemos control ni dirección- para ella el amor era algo destinado, un mandato divino que era decretado incluso antes de nacer.

-así lo creo- dijo volteando hacia el atardecer que estaba a nada de terminar, suspiro- solo míranos ¿crees que yo pedí enamorarme de ti?- pregunto tomando con mas fuerza la pequeña mano que de igual manera la sostuvo con firmeza

-claro que no, si te hubieran dado a elegir seguro que habrías elegido a alguien completamente diferente a mi… mas callada, más tranquila… mejor vestida… bonita…- su melodiosa voz cambio su tono, Quinn sabía que ese tono más grave indicaba que Rachel comenzaba a entrar en un espiral de depresión de artista y por nada la dejaría entrar en el… no ese día.

-¡qué bueno que no elegí yo!- la morena brinco un poco al escuchar a su novia- con lo mala que soy para tomar decisiones seguro que lo habría arruinado todo – sonrió, no era secreto que todas las decisiones que tomo en su vida la llevaron al pozo más profundo.

-mentirosa- se levanto de la sabana en donde se encontraba y se estiro hasta que su columna vertebral trono- no todas tus decisiones han sido erradas- claro que muchas las llevaron a terribles discusiones, a incontables noches sin dormir y a un dolor y agonía que no todos vivían a sus 18 años- solo mira- dijo señalándose a sí misma- me elegiste a mí.

-jajajajajaja la mejor de todas mis decisiones

Recogieron la canasta, los platos sucios y Quinn sacudió la sabana antes de guardar todo en la cajuela de su coche. Las dos chicas se apresuraron a tomar la carretera, iban con dirección al aeropuerto donde seguramente todos sus amigos ya se encontraban junto con los padres de Rachel y quién sabe, quizás Shelby junto con Beth estarían en la comitiva.

Todo el viaje fue silencioso y pacifico como si el auto estuviera suspendido en el tiempo, a ratos cuando Quinn bajaba la mano derecha para cambiar las velocidades Rachel posaba su mano sobre la de ella y sonreía… apacible.

-y es que ya no nos queda más que decir- las lagrimas habían fluido como cascadas, los gritos se habían hecho sonar por toda Lima, luchas que se antojaban titánicas se desataron y como un terrible incendio se consumieron en cenizas, bandos se tiraron a matar, todo lo que se creyó alguna vez se desmintió, el drama cundió por el Club Glee como se cunde el resfriado y al final de todo ese pandemónium solo estaban ellas dos en el final de su adolescencia y a nada de entrar a la adultez.

Treinta minutos después de entrar al auto están saliendo de él, en la sala de estar se encuentran todos los mencionados anteriormente. Abrazos, frases de aliento y muchas lagrimas no se hicieron esperar entre la gente quien no dice "adiós sino un hasta luego, que todos tus sueños se vuelvan realidad".

Las maletas fueron hechas, empacadas y mandadas a New York hace semanas y la esperan en el departamento que compartirá con su siempre amigo Kurt. Los dos irán a la misma universidad y compartirán el sueño que llevan soñando desde niños… actuar en Broadway.

Finn está ahí para despedirse y con una bandera de "cero resentimientos" le da sus buenos deseos a la que fue su amor de preparatoria y a su hermano, todos están nostálgicos pero alegres.

-mas te vale que me apartes un boleto para tu primera obra Berry- la tranquila voz solo consiguió sacar las lágrimas que tenía guardadas desde que comenzó el día.

-Te los guardare para todas y cada una de ellas Fabray- otro abrazo… su ultimo abrazo- no creas que te podrás escapar de mi molesta voz- ahora un beso… su último beso- esto no ha terminado.

-no…- Quinn usa esos hermosos ojos verdes para tranquilizar a la morena, después de todo ella sabía que este día llegaría, que Rachel nació para actuar y peleo con su vida para lograrlo… ella lo sabia… sabia que todo tendría que acabar- ahora vete, New York te está esperando- y aunque no quería, aunque su corazón se partía a pedazos abrió los brazos y dejo a esa pequeña morena con una tremenda voz apartarse de ella y abordar el avión.

La rubia se quedo mirando el ventanal mientras el avión despegaba, se quedo mirando hasta que la noche oscureció.

-no te vayas Rachel… te amo…- estas palabras y su mano empañaron el vidrio, sus lagrimas cayeron en la alfombra y con el corazón roto y vencido se dirigió al estacionamiento, derrotada a paso lento y arrastrando los pies camina como no queriendo que el tiempo siga.

Lucy Quinn Fabray amaba con locura a su novia la amaba con tal pasión que solo verla le producía alucines y locura por horas… la amaba con vehemencia tanto así que apoyo la idea de la universidad hasta el último momento. La amaba tanto que no soportaba la idea de cortarle las alas a tan hermoso ángel, Rachel se lo dijo "una palabra tuya basta para que me quede Quinn, dime que me quede contigo y no saldré de aquí" pero de su boca salió todo menos una súplica para que se quedara, tanto así la amaba… tanto para dejarla ir con una sonrisa en los labios… la dejo ir feliz por ella.

En el auto apoyo su frente contra el volante y se echo a llorar como un bebe, desahogar su corazón era lo único que importaba en ese momento y entonces cuando creyó que no podía sentirse peor… en el asiento del copiloto se encontraba una pequeño papel con una estrella dorada en el centro.

Lentamente desdoblo el papel, le temblaban las manos de los nervios y con la vista borrosa de tanto llorar, 12 palabras con una hermosa rubrica adornaban el centro estrellado de la nota.

.

.

"Un milagro, tu eres el milagro de mi vida, nunca lo olvides"

.

.

Con una sonrisa de lado a lado tomo el volante y se fue, ya era tarde para arrepentimientos y qué bueno que ella no los tenía… ella no se arrepentía de nada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Creo que escribí el final de una épica historia de amor jajajajaja no se quizás sea mejor que todos imaginen una épica historia de amor para este final o quizás yo escriba esa historia épica que concuerde con el final… o el principio de la historia que sigue del final… o solo me calle jajajajaja. Nos vemos.


End file.
